


Date Gallavich style

by Ravenslayerxx



Series: You make me free [1]
Category: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like a sizzlers?"</p><p>"Sure" Ian replied</p><p>In which Ian and mickey go out on their date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Gallavich style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underThatRug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underThatRug/gifts).



> n3bulr said: alright I've got a prompt. how about an alternate ending to this ep where Sammie isn't a bitch, so Ian and Mickey get to go on their date. I think I'd cry if you would write that.
> 
> Okay I switched it up so that they went to the Milkovich house instead. Because well one I hate Sammi and two I need more Iggy Milkovich in my life. I hope you like it keep in mind this is my first time writing fic ever so please don't be to harsh.

They drunkenly made their way in the direction of the Milkovich home. To dazed and confused to give a shit whom was there, before waltzing into the home Ian had halted to a stop abruptly "Holy shit I just realized something ..." he trailed off his words slurred from the cause of the alcohol in his system along side his meds. Mickey's brows knitted "What's up?" he questioned curiously wiping a bit of dried blood from his split lit. 

Ian smoothed his ginger locks back "We've never actually been on a real date." he gasped out 

"Bullshit!" Mickey scoffed slightly. 

"No I'm serious!" he grunted out going on "Like a date where you sit down you go to a nice restaurant, you put on a nice shirt and you eat with utensils." He finished.

Mickey looked at him and his look was very sincere, his brows arching "You wanna do that?" he asked in his drunken haze. 

"Yea why not?" he shrugged his shoulders. 

"Like a sizzlers?" the brunette suggested 

"Sure" the ginger relented 

"You mean now?" it was way past midnight by now he'd doubt anything beyond Mcdonalds would be open at this late hour. 

"Yeah now before I sober up and get all fucking weird again, come on." he urged the Milkovich towards the porch steps. 

Mickey shrugged "Alright, can I borrow a fucking shirt then please?" he questioned 

"Yeah you can borrow a shirt" he wrapped a arm around the elder mans waist.

They lent into each other helping other up the stairs. Barging into the Milkovich home finding Iggy to be the only one there. Mickey had the wildest smirk on his face "Hey Iggy!" he spat out happily "We're goin' on a date" he stated rather proudly, all the while the other Milkovich shook his head vigorously arching a questioning brow "Dude how trashed are you?" he asked as if he even gave a shit. 

The eldest Milkovich shrugging him off heading into his old room rooting around for a shirt coming up empty. Ian following close behind tossing him a navy blue shirt of his "That should fit you man, and it will go nice with those gorgeous eyes of yours" he managed smirking slightly knowing without looking he'd gotten him to flush. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, think you've had a little to much to drink tonight there firecrotch" he mutters

Once Ian had found a faded green shirt, they dressed clumsily Mickey grabbed his wallet that had at least two-hundred bucks in it and they headed for the front door. "Have him back by no later then one am and nothing below the waist" Iggy calls out sarcastically. Of course in which it gotten him the casual Mickey response of nice flipping off, they made their way down the Milkovich steps heading into town. 

Coming to find out there wasn't a sizzlers around, they hadn't been around for years now. "So, got a second choice there Cinderella?" Mickey chuckles causing Ian to shrug "Well we could go to applebees?" he suggested the brunette pursing his lips. "Sure, why not they serve stake to" they swayed as they walked getting a few weird looks and some nasty glares Ian thought for sure Mickey would cause a scene but to his surprise he seemed to drunk to care. 

Finally making it they'd been seated and handed menu's getting a weird but pleasant smile from their waitress. "What can I start you off with tonight gentlemen" she asks nicely. Ian already knew what he was going to get he may be mentally ill be he still had to look out for his figure if he was going to get back into shape "I'd just like a chicken salad and he'll have a rare stake" he handed her the menu's back. 

Mickey liked when he took control like that, it's what got him hard. "I get all tingly when you take control like that Gallagher" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Causing him to smirk mischievously "Play your cards right and I might put out on the first date Milkovich" he said back laying his hand on his inner thigh giving it a firm squeeze before allowing it to slip away. Their food coming a few moments later, and they dug in stuffing their faces as if they'd never eaten a day in their life their waitress handing them their check "Let's dine and dash" Ian whispered quietly. 

The brunette chuckles grasping his coat fingers linking through Ian's "Okay ... Go!" they shot out of the booth running out of the restaurant hearing the cursing of the manager down the street. Getting a good few blocks away they stopped gasping for air the looked at each other laughing hysterically. 

Mickey went to walk when Ian grasped his wrist pulling him flush against him "Mick, thanks for tonight. And for not leaving when things got bad" he whispered lightly, Mickey's fingers crease his cheek "Hey, I'm not going anywhere Gallagher you're stuck with me" he said pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss. Pulling apart moments later they linked fingers once more heading in the direction of the Milkovich home to tired to deal with the chaos at the Gallagher house.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or criticisms 
> 
> Follow me here send me prompts or chat whichever: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
